Seifer Almasy: The Controversy
by Malachite
Summary: An in-depth look on the mysterious Seifer Almasy. YAOI friendly.


Seifer Almasy: The Controversy 

NOTE: This is ALL my opinions, and very little fact.  I based this off of numerous sites and fanfics I have read.  It's really not serious, and more of a joke than an essay.  Final Fantasy VIII belongs to the huge rich company of Square, who does not need to sue me.  If they did, all they'd get would be my triple triad cards.  Needless to see though, Seifer does not belong to me (I WISH he did), and neither does anything else I mention about him.  C and C is welcome, send it to malachite84@yahoo.com.  Please, no flames, cause I wouldn't do it to you.  Feedback please!

Main Archiving: www.geocities.com/ff8bishounen_squall

Dedicated to: Winged Curse Seifer, for that treasured time we spent in RP.

There are many different views and opinions about Seifer Almasy, famed blonde bishounen of Final Fantasy VIII.  I personally found the many inconsistencies amusing and also pretty confusing.  Following are the main points that it seems everyone has different views on.

**Eyes:**

Everyone agrees Seifer has sexy eyes.  And indeed he does, with their cat-like look.  But, no one can seem to agree on the color.  Some say green, and indeed, in some cut scenes they do look green, a dark emerald.  Some say silvery-blue, and on the triple triad cards I own he does indeed seem to have light blue eyes.  Yet others say he has blue-green, or aquamarine eyes.  This can also be called jade, or a light greenish color.  Lastly, some just say he has blue eyes.  But who's right?  It's hard to say, but I'd have to go with the silvery-blue or a light aquamarine.

**The Trenchcoat:**

Ah yes, the famous Seifer trenchcoat.  It's his symbol, and just the thought of it conjures an image of Seifer's leering face.  And while everyone agrees that it has red crosses on its sleeves, as is plainly evident in the game, people can't seem to agree on the color of the coat itself.  Most say silver, which I deem to be the correct color.  Others say gray, or light gray, which is similar to silver but not really the same.  Lastly, a very small handful of people that know nothing say white.  It is most definitely not white.

**What's underneath that Trenchcoat:**

Seems no one can agree on this either.  Some say it's a vest, some say it's a breastplate.  Now, it certainly is designed as you'd think a breastplate would be, and you'd think Seifer, as a Sorceress's Knight would wear one.  However, it seems to be MUCH too…cloth-like and thin to be made of metal.  Thus, my call is that it's a vest.  Note that breastplates have to be taken off in one piece, while vests are unbuttoned, unzipped, etc.

**The Boots:**

Yes, even Seifer's boots are a matter of controversy, although not a large one.  Most people, including me, believe they are steel-toed.  Some, however, persist in the belief that they are merely heavy.  Just LOOK at the boots though.  Don't those shiny metal strips at the ends look steel-toed to you?  I do believe they are.

**Seifer and Squall: Just rivals?**

Sure, many unassuming, naïve, innocent fan-children believe them to be so.  But ask any yaoi enthusiast and you'll see a whole different sort of view.  Little actions and comments in the game suddenly seem much more important and suggestive.  Attitudes that previously seemed to be only haughty now seem to be of someone who's just extremely lonely and wants love.  Seifer seems to have never hated Squall, and Squall never hated Seifer.  They were just into a more or less friendly rivalry, until the Sorceress stuff that is.  Ask an owner of a Final Fantasy VIII yaoi web page for more information on this matter, because there's way too much information for ME to put in just one little essay.

**Did Seifer and Squall get along as children?**

Most say no.  Seifer was always cruel to Squall, always picked on him and beat him up.  However, some say this was only after Squall became distant and cold once his "Sis", Ellone, left.  And that once Squall became cold, THEN Seifer started to pick on him, and get into his bully-like behavior.  However, most just agree Seifer always picked on Squall, because either he was always attracted to him or because he always wanted to prove he was stronger.

Zell: The Chicken Wuss 

Seifer's relationship with Zell is another interesting point, although it interests me FAR less than his relationship with Squall.  Personally, I just don't see Seifer getting intimate with Zell.  True, some fanfiction writers make it incredibly believable, but it just doesn't seem to have enough support from the game itself.  Does Seifer REALLY like Zell?  I don't think so.  He seems to really think of Zell only as his "kick toy".  Someone to bully around, a high-strung young man he can pick on and get a response from every time.  But as before, just contact an owner of a SeiferxZell web page, and you'll get an interesting insight.

Rinoa: Did they actually really date?  Or did he just teach her how to fight, as a friend?

It has to be the second one!  Apparently, the dense Rinoa though Seifer was going out with her, although in reality all he was doing was teaching her combat.  Just a friendship, but you know how Rinoa reads into things, in her rather dense way.  Then again, maybe Seifer did go out with her a bit.  That explains why he turned yaoi!

Did he remember that Edea was "Matron"? 

This is a VERY hard question to answer.  It seems there is no true way to find out.  There is a chance Seifer retained enough memory from the past, as he doesn't seem to use GFs as much as the other Garden Students.  He was definitely brainwashed, at least a little.  But loyalty to Matron may have been an underlying feeling and motivation for him.  But I personally think he was mostly brainwashed into doing things he really didn't want to do.

But all points aside, Seifer Almasy is still one of the hottest characters Square has ever made, and one of the reasons I love Final Fantasy VIII.  A very big reason, actually.  Okay, so I hacked him into my party…so what?  All in all, Seifer's a cool guy.  And he's great yaoi fanfiction material!


End file.
